


Siren of the Sea

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Hypnosis, M/M, Mental Modification, Mind Control, Siren, Stripping, Yaoi, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: It wasn’t every day one met a mermaid, least one that is a pirate. In the East Blue lived a Siren fresh on his journey to become King of the Pirates but he runs across a strange ship with three arrogant princes, who’ve been made into weapons. They picked a fight with Luffy, but while he could just end them, he decides to save them.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Niji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Yonji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Siren of the Sea

It wasn’t every day one met a mermaid, at least one that is a pirate. In the East Blue lived a Siren fresh on his journey to become King of the Pirates but he runs across a strange ship with three arrogant princes, who’ve been made into weapons. They picked a fight with Luffy, but while he could just end them, he decides to save them.

Chapter 1

Vinsmoke Judge was a king without a country, and he spent many years trying to get his ancestor’s country back. Though despite not having a land to call home, he did hold a royal title which meant he was allowed to attend the Reverie. He did have a Kingdom of sorts, a kingdom of science. His technological advancements were impressive, he had even worked with some of the best and some of the most insane scientists, Vegapunk for the former and Caeser Clown for the later.

He sought to gain power by any means necessary if you were not a benefit towards his goal, you were a liability. He went as far as planning to experiment on his own children to gain more power. He wanted the perfect soldiers, ones who lacked chivalry, compassion, and kindness, seeing these things as a weakness. He intended to make his children believe they were perfect, flawless, superior, but made sure they were absolutely loyal to their father.

While he didn’t get to his first child soon enough, he did modify his daughter after she was born, she was a beta test of sorts to see what he could do. He modified her, made her loyal, enhanced her strength and durability, and unlocked her special power by manipulating her Lineage Factor. With the tests successful he knew he had to act sooner if he wanted the perfect soldiers he had to get them in the womb.

His wife Sora was against this, not wanting her children to be turned into monsters. Judge didn’t care, so long as those monsters won wars, that’s all he wanted. The experiment was carried out against Sora’s will, but she had been around Judge long enough to pick up a thing or two. She may not have been a genius like him, to properly mix the chemicals to ensure her life, but it wasn’t her life she was trying to save. ‘For my sons!’ she thought before taking the concoction she had mixed.

Judge was a hypocritical man, though he despised such weak emotions, he loved Sora, though he showed it poorly. He kept her in the dark about why he wanted kids in the first place, believing that as the Germa’s Queen she should want this too. Sora realized her mistake too late, the man she loved was gone, driven by a lust for power, a goal to return to former glory, and a drive to use anyone and everyone to make that happen.

He made her comfortable and made sure she wasn’t able to try something like this again. Her sons were born and taken from her. Sora’s health was failing, thanks to the medicine she took, and she had no idea if it worked, that is until Sanji visited her…

-x-

Judge was a man who looked down on others, only respecting strength if you weren’t of noble birth. In his mind royalty was meant to be served, not to serve others. With his sons and his daughter modified, he believed he had the perfect family. Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, and Yonji, they were his heirs, and would bring victory for the germa!

At first, it appeared Sora’s interference was in vain, but slowly it was revealed that one of his children wasn’t like the others...one of his children was normal! In his mind, this meant he was a failure. Through a series of events he tried to remove said failure from his life, while he couldn’t bring himself to kill Sanji, he did lock him away, placing a mask on so he wouldn’t have to see his face. He was kept alive but locked away, out of sight out of mind.

Things only got worse for Sanji, to the point Reiju helped him escape. The saddest part was his father caught him trying to get the key to the iron mask, and he didn’t care. He let Sanji go, even admitting that while he wanted Sanji dead he couldn’t do it himself. “You may go, just do me a favor Sanji, as your father, never reveal you are my child.” It was heartbreaking. While he did a mission in the East Blue Sanji escaped.

Judge didn’t care, he already had faked Sanji’s death for his people when he locked him up. As far as he was concerned the failure was dead. Now he could focus on his prides and joy, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. They developed their armored skin exoskeleton, increased healing ability, enhanced strength, super speed, and tapping into their own unique element. Reiju got the 0 Raid Suit and had the power of Poison Pink, capable of unleashing, absorbing, and eating poison at will. Ichiji had the 1 Raid Suit and had the power of Sparking Red; able to unleash light energy and use it as a weapon. Niji has the 2 Raid Suit and had the power of Dengeki Blue, and had the power of electricity. Yonji had the 4 Raid Suit and had the power of the Winch Green, he could take in the air around him to increase his muscles and strength.

They had become fine warriors, those he trusted to lead missions. Even as children they were defeating some of his adult soldiers. He continued their training, watching as they grew stronger and stronger. One failure out of 5 he could live with those odds, little did he know what Sora did, affected the other boys. The side effects showing up at weird moments, but Judge was too arrogant to notice. He thought they had their emotions suppressed, but they enjoyed jokes, had lustful desires, even took enjoyment out of battle.

This was just the surface, Sora’s actions were just needing the right catalyst to free them from their shells.

-x-Several Years Later -x-

Judge had received a job in the East Blue, he didn’t really care for that sea as it was one of the weakest of the four. The money offered was quite a hefty sum. His forces were tied up with another mission though. “Father, allow us to handle this mission.” He looked at his sons, who had grown into fine young soldiers.

“We can go and wipe out the enemy swiftly and return with the hefty payment.”

“Very well, you three can go, take a ship and a stock of clone soldiers. Bring victory for the Germa!”

“Yes!” the trio said in unison. Reiju watched them go. Their ships were very special as their kingdom was on the back of giant snails. Their ships were able to travel the Red Line and invade any sea at any time, though they were overwhelmed by the power of the North Blue considered the strongest of the four seas.

They were given two weeks to complete the mission since it was the East Blue the weakest of the seas. The brothers believed they’d get it done in one.

-x-

They weren’t kidding, the mission was so easy it was boring. The trio of brothers finished the mission in just a few short days. It took them longer to just cross the Red Line. The resistance was a joke, the royals of this island were in big trouble if these weaklings were such a problem. It seems they were overtaxing their people to line their pockets, no wonder they were able to pay such a hefty amount.

“Father will be pleased, should we head back?”

“So soon, let’s have some real fun.” The two looked to Yonji. “Nothing too crazy, but we can find a place to drink, have some fun for a few days and be back well within Father’s time frame.”

Ichiji wasn’t so sure. “It would be nice to celebrate our victory, Father does it often enough.”

Ichiji chuckled. “Why not, this job was so boring we could use some excitement.” After they left, the Royals fell to ruin, as the Revolutionary Army came in and put an end to their corruption. They even gave medical treatment to the resistance forces that the Germa had crushed.

As the princes and their clone army looked for a place to party, the stumbled across something that would change their lives forever. Ichiji was the first to hear it, a soft melody out on the open sea. “Can you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Niji and Yonji pulled back their headphones and at first, they didn’t hear anything. “I don’t hear any...”

“Ahh~ah~ah~ahh~” Singing, they heard singing. The most beautiful melody they had ever heard.

“Turn towards the music, follow it!” Ichiji ordered and the men were quick to obey. The song was so haunting, so lovely, they had to find the source. They had no idea what to expect but the last thing they expected was to find a mermaid!

Ba-bump!

An honest to goodness mermaid!

Ba-bump!

More like merman upon closer inspection.

Ba-bump!

Didn’t seem to stop the hearts from forming in their eyes, and their blood rushing south and swelled their manhoods. Their special Raid Suits couldn’t hide their arousals their manhoods tenting their respective garments. The merman noticed their arrival but didn’t stop singing.

Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji couldn’t help but listen, drawn in by the melody, and they started to feel things, things they didn’t understand. The raven-haired beauty was quite a sight, he seemingly was naked except for a straw hat he had hanging around his neck. He was thin but built, with a toned stomach and firm pecs. His merman tail had red scales with pink fins, and he had pointy ears.

The merman ended his song, and the princes blinked. The new emotions they were feeling freaked them out, so they pushed them down, and went into full Royal Arrogance mode. “Hey, merman why don’t you come party with us?” Yonji hooted and hollered.

“We’ll show you a good time!” Niji said and palmed his obvious bulge.

“We need some proper entertainment,” Ichiji said. The trio laughed, but the merman didn’t respond. The brothers looked at each other. “Do you think he can’t understand us?”

“Well he is part fish, maybe he has the brain of one.” his brothers chuckled.

“Maybe we should just capture him, we can keep him as a pet,” Yonji said.

The merman heard this and gave the brothers an adorable smile, the kind that made them blush, their hearts skip a beat. They wanted the mysterious merman even more. He took a breath. “ZAAAAAAHHHHH!” He let loose a hypersonic blast from his mouth, it was so condensed it was almost like a beam.

Thanks to their Raid Suits they survived, but they were shaken and disoriented. Even those not caught up in the initial blast were shaken up. “You lot are very rude!” His voice pierced the ringing in their ears. “You don’t even bother asking my name or introduce yourselves. Then you have the nerve to insult me, I would have given a pass, but then you want to capture me?” he crossed his arms.

The princes got up and recovered from the merman’s attack. Their men gathered around and aimed their guns at him. “Hold off he’s ours!” Niji growled the men obeyed.

“Just a moment!” Ichiji adjusted his glasses. “You have a point, I’m Ichiji Vinsmoke first prince of the Germa Kingdom.” he put on the charm. His brothers followed suit.

“Niji Vinsmoke the second prince of the Germa Kingdom.” the blue-haired boy gave a royal bow.

“Yonji Vinsmoke the fourth prince of the Germa Kingdom.” the green-haired male shot him a wink.

“Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy.” He smiled again, and the princes swooned, only to mentally slap themselves.

“Why don’t you join us for some tea, and we can apologize for our rude behavior?” Ichiji wasn’t playing nice for no reason, he wanted the merman on their ship.

“No thanks, you guys are still planning to catch me,” he did some merman combat and tossed some water onto them, drenching them. “I’m gonna go, catch me if you can!” he dove into the sea.

The boys were flustered, wet, and horny, so they clearly were not thinking clearly. “Breathers!” they got some devices that would allow them to breathe underwater. The soldiers were against them chasing after the merman, but thanks to Judge’s programming, they didn’t head the warning. Once fitted they shot into the water using the built-in jets in their suits. Even with their scientific advancements, they were chasing a merman in the sea. It is said no one can match a mermaid/merman’s speed in the sea, this was true.

Every time they got close, Luffy would spin out of their grasp and swim further away. The princes soon got caught up in the thrill of the chase, actually having fun as they chased after Luffy. They didn’t know what Luffy was, he was a special kind of merman, while able to use merman combat, he also had a unique power akin to his species.

Luffy was a Siren, merfolk with a powerful voice, a siren can use it as a weapon. His kind was hunted as their songs often lured sailors, seemingly to their death, but the legends couldn’t scratch the surface. Their voices were more than just hypnotic or powerful, they could inspire, invoke powerful emotions, give strength, heal wounds, even effect nature itself. Yes in the ancient times the Siren’s didn’t know of their power and when they sang, did lure sailors in, who was so distracted by their voices ended up crashing their ship.

Not to say Siren’s weren’t mischievous, but they were labeled a threat, not even the celestial dragons wanted to mess with, so instead, they sought their destruction.

The game seemingly came to a close as Luffy swam towards an undersea cave. The princes followed him in and lost sight of him, but did find air. “Where did he go?”

“How did we lose him?”

“I don’t like this...” Yonji brought up and was grabbed by Ichiji.

“Don’t tell me your scared of a little fish.” Yonji glared at him.

“I’m not scared of anything!” They started to hear singing again. “He’s here! Let’s find him.” A big mistake.

This was Luffy’s playground, a place picked by him for its uniqueness. It’s network of caves and tunnels not only provided great places to hide and explore, but it also allowed him to use his voice super effectively. As Luffy’s melody echoed through the tunnels the Vinsmoke princes were falling under his spell, deeper and deeper until they were walking right where Luffy wanted them.

They found a bubbling pool of water, a hot spring created by Luffy. “It’s time for your bath, please remove your clothes and get inside the pool.” They heard Luffy speak, and the words sank in and couldn’t be denied. They deactivated their Raid Suits, and in a reverse transformation that Luffy found cool, they ended up in their birthday suits!

The canisters were left behind, as each prince got into the pool, moaning as the warm water caressed their bodies. They sank down until even their shoulders were underwater. “Song of Ice and Snow!” Luffy changed the song he was singing, and his voice conjured chilling winds, the water in the air turning to snow.

His winter melody turned the pool of water to solid ice trapping the Vinsmokes. They couldn’t move an inch, trapped naked in frozen water. The ice to their most private of places snapped them out of their siren daze. “Crap!” the trio gasped.

Not to be too careful Luffy was armed with a gun. “Looks like you guys are the ones captured.”

To his shock, the boys laughed. Luffy pointed the gun at them, planning to shoot if they tried anything. “Looks like you got us!”

“Yep we are totally screwed.” they laughed.

“What are you up to?” he cocked the gun.

“Nothing, if you plan to kill us go ahead if you don’t our father will.” Ichiji laughed.

“Yeah, he hates failure. We’ll end up just like Sanji.”

“You got our raid suits, us locked tight, I can’t even feel my body to activate my power.” Niji points out. “We are completely at your mercy.”

“You got us good, now just kill us!” Luffy was stunned, he’s never met anyone so casual about giving up on life like this. It was like they had no hope, no will to survive. They accepted death so easily it was sad.

“I’m not gonna kill you,” Luffy put the gun away. “I’m gonna help you.” He didn’t know what was wrong with them, but if emotion was what they lacked… “Emotion Medley!” Luffy began to sing, an assortment of different tunes and pitches each one able to draw out emotion, each emotion, and the whole medley takes one on an emotional roller-coaster. Positive emotions, negative emotions, even neutral emotions, Luffy had the princes feeling all of them.

This was the catalyst they needed, their modifications had sealed their emotions, to make them perfect soldiers. Their mother’s efforts had put a few cracks in that dam but now it was burst. The Medley also let them experience an emotion without it overwhelming them, moving onto the next one. Round and round they went, and they could feel, they felt great things, things that hurt, but it was theirs to feel.

With their emotions free they were able to understand things, what their father did to them, what they did to others, and worst yet what they did to Sanji. The mechanical shades, their version of the rose-colored glasses were off. They could see the world much clearer now. Their father was a bastard, who used them, broke them emotionally, who robbed them of a childhood and a connection with their mother. They had been monsters, but this melody had set their souls free. Thanks to compassion they could see how arrogant and cruel they were and wanted to change.

Luffy sang for them for hours, till his Siren pipes were strained, but it was worth it. Luffy freed them from the ice, using the last of his voice to heat the water, turning it back into a hot spring. The princes were in tears, they understood, they could feel, they had a lot to atone for, and they could start with the person who saved their souls.

“Thank you!” they said and got out of the pool to bow, not a royal bow, a full prostrate bow heads to the ground. “Please forgive us!” they said in unison. Luffy patted their heads, a sign that they were forgiven. The Siren could see it wasn’t completely their fault, but what now? They relaxed in the bath together this time, waiting for Luffy’s voice to recover so they could have a proper talk on what to do next.

To be continued...From Princes to Pirates!


	2. From Princes to Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 From Princes to Pirates!

The Germa ship was sailing around. “Hurry, we have to locate the princes!” Some of the clone army was running around, using telescopes and binoculars to keep an eye out for the princes on all sides. They knew they shouldn’t have let the princes go off on their own, as the risk of a trap was on the table, but they couldn’t go against their orders.

“We shouldn’t worry, I’m sure Ichiji-sama, Niji-sama, and Yonji-sama, have caught the merman and are having fun with him as we speak.” Some of the men chuckled, this flipped a switch in their minds and the men laughed. They were programmed to believe the royal family could do no wrong, so even if Judge or the princes killed one of them in cold blood, they were in the right to do so. While the concern remained and the search continued, but one day passed, then another, and another...if they returned without the princes they were good as dead. The clone army had no way of knowing what was happening to their princes.

-x-

“Ohh, ah ahh Luffy!” Ichiji moaned, the red head was sitting in Luffy’s lap, playing with his nipples, as Luffy’s long tentacle dick was slithered between his legs, and coiled around his royal rod. “Ahh, I feel so good!”

“This is a merman specialty, I call it a cock job!” Luffy chuckled. Luffy had full control over his penis, maneuvering the tentacle that came from his sheath freely. With this technique, he was able to squeeze, pump, and tease Ichiji’s 8-inch long penis. “Feels good right?”

“So good, I never knew I could feel this good!” he drooled a little. Luffy held him close, using his hands to gently caress and feel up Ichiji’s body. This skinship was doing wonders for the red head. He wanted to feel more, and Luffy was happy to teach him things he never knew about his body. Even though it was modified, he could experience sensations like any other man.

Luffy taught him the joys of nipple play, and he had Ichiji work on training his nipples to enjoy even more pleasure.

“Come on it should be my turn next!” Niji was growing impatient.

“Shut it, my turn isn’t over yet!” Ichiji growled back. His brother was equally naked, lazily stroking his own 8-inch rod.

“Now Ichiji,” Luffy purred making the red head blush and shiver. “We are learning to share, sharing is a good thing. Good brothers share.” Luffy had two older brothers, so he knew a lot about brothers. His big brothers were very different from each other, and while brothers could argue and fight, it was best to love and respect each other.

The concept was hard to grasp, they had some history with their lost brother, sins and mistakes were made. Their father made them monsters, monsters that didn’t know anything about love, and respect was forced. If they protected their father, it wasn’t because of family ties, they were programmed to protect the germa leader no matter the cost.

Luffy’s siren song helped break the programming, helped them regain their emotions, even helped them understand these new feelings. They still had a lot to process, and Luffy was helping them with that. Luffy was currently giving them some sex ed lessons. He was given the birds and the bees talk by Makino, he also discovered the porn stash of the bandits he and his brothers lived with for a long time.

Niji came over and joined his brother with Luffy. The siren took hold of his cock and began pumping it. “Ohh yeah, fuck yeah!” Niji’s cock, while the same length was different than his brother’s penis, Ichiji was cut while Niji was uncut. Luffy’s strokes caused his foreskin to slide back and forth, which felt amazing! His head rolled back, and his pre-cum began to spill.

While the brothers weren’t virgins when it came to topping, they could see now, how they took pleasure to satisfy their lusts, never caring about their partners so long as they got off. Luffy was teaching them, how to care, how to feel, how to share pleasure. Yonji had learned the joy of anal pleasure and was training his ass as we speak. “If the old man could see us now, he’d be so pissed!” Yonji moaned, he fingered his hole while pumping his cock, he was also 8 inches, cut, but he was thicker than his brothers.

“Don’t bring up that bastard, I don’t wanna lose my high!” Ichiji groaned. Thinking about their old man brought up a lot of negative feelings, and while he was willing to deal with them, now was not the place.

“Come here,” Luffy kissed him, and he was feeling good again. Luffy claimed their first kisses, as kisses were not something the princes considered, to romantic and loving a gesture. His kisses were something special, he made them melt, the longer the kiss lasted the hotter they became.

Ichiji came, his thick cum erupting and showering over his muscles and Luffy’s tentacle cock. “My turn!” Niji moaned.

Luffy chuckled and kissed the bluenette, Luffy’s kiss and pump combo brought him to a toe-curling orgasm. “Come here Yonji!” Luffy beckoned. The greenette scampered over, and Luffy brought his free hand and began to finger his ass, and locked lips with him.

“Mmm,” Yonji’s eyes closed in bliss, his orgasm coming quick and hard. With an orgasm each, spots were switched. Niji straddled Luffy’s lap, and soon was getting a cock job.

Just as he started playing with his nipples. “Since you were impatient, play with your ass instead.” Niji blushed but did as he was told, reaching back he began to toy with his entrance. Luffy brought his cum slicked hand to Ichiji’s hole and the red head moaned.

He took two fingers so easily. It was hard to believe just a day ago if someone had suggested fingering him he’d have bashed them into a wall. His arrogance had been swallowed up by a sea of emotion. Yonji took more fingers and started playing with his cock and nipple. Their royal asses were swallowing up fingers and craving something more, the thought of having Luffy’s tentacle dick inside them drove them wild.

The princes took turns getting a cock job and receiving Luffy’s lessons. When Luffy came he showered the princes in his juices. The smell made their heads spin, the feel of his essence on their skin felt amazing. “Okay, nap time!” Luffy sang them a lullaby, putting the princes to sleep.

Luffy yawned and closed his eyes, joining the trio in sleep.

-x-

“So what do you boys wanna do?” they were taking a bath with Luffy. It as a difficult question and one Luffy had asked before. The brothers had no idea what they wanted to do at first, but since seeing Luffy made them hard, Luffy gave them some sex lessons. It was something to do, and Luffy enjoyed it as much as the princes.

A full day passed, the princes and a merman together fooling around, a lot of heavy petting, cuddling, and orgasms many many MANY orgasms! Luffy using his melodies to restore their stamina and strength. He could sing a song that made the boys relax, he could sing them a song that made them wildly horny, he even had a song that made them climax uncontrollably. Then turn around and sing a song that put the oomf back into their manhoods. Sirens really were an amazing species.

They had tea, ate together, bathed together and fooled around. Luffy didn’t penetrate them more than fingers or tongue, despite their growing desire to be claimed. They did get to suck Luffy’s dick though and taste his cum. It filled their bellies and they wanted more. Luffy told them stories of his village, of Shanks, his brothers, the bandits who raised him. They hung on his words, falling for the merman more and more.

Luffy being a merman only needed 4 hours of sleep, and thanks to his Lullaby the boys could sleep for a few hours and recover. That song put someone into such a deep slumber they woke up feeling relaxed and rejuvenated.

Now it was a new day, and they needed a plan. “Can’t we stay here with you?” Yonji asked.

“This is an old base, you guys caught me relaxing near it, but I was actually setting off on my pirate journey. I need a crew and a ship, but I’m off to chase my dream.”

“What is your dream?” Ichiji asked.

“I’m gonna be the King of the Pirates! I’ll obtain the ultimate freedom!” he declared his ambition.

“Freedom huh?” Niji sighed. “That’s what I want. I don’t want to go back to the Germa kingdom.”

“There is no telling what the old man would do to us.”

“Yes there is, what he did to Sanji.” the bluenette and greenette visibly paled.

“Who’s Sanji?”

“Our third brother, unlike us he was normal. We were cruel to him, made his life hell. Judge approved of our actions hoping we’d beat Sanji into shape.”

“I don’t know much about fathers but he sounds like an asshole.”

“He was!” Yonji laughed.

“Total bastard!” Niji laughed.

“What our mother saw in him, I’ll never know.” they sulked at the mention of their late mother. They barely remember her, they knew what she looked like, but they couldn’t remember much else. “I’d like to find Sanji and make things right.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?” Luffy asked.

“He disappeared years ago when we came to the East Blue as kids. I don’t even know if he’s alive.” Luffy touched his shoulder.

“I’m sure he is.”

“Freedom, finding Sanji, I feel bad, all I wanted was adventure. The old man kept us on a short leash, I want to explore.” This was their first solo mission away from Judge.

“Freedom, adventure, searching for something lost, sounds like you guys want to become pirates to me!” The trio looked at each other, Niji didn’t hate the idea of finding Sanji again and apologizing, and adventure and freedom went hand in hand. Ichiji shared his brother's wants as well, his life as a prince wasn’t real, it was a sham. Yonji sided with his siblings.

“Luffy, I think I can speak for all of us, I think the pirate life is for us!” Ichiji said, and his brothers grinned.

“Good idea, you guys could make great pirates!” he could tell they were strong enough. “I actually wanted to sail with my brothers, but we couldn’t decide on who would be captain, so we ended up drifting apart.” They had their own paths now.

This raised a good point as the brothers, worked well together as they were programmed to, but now that they were individuals again. They were acting more like normal brothers, they still liked each other of course, but giving orders to each other, that would be tricky. “If we are gonna sail as pirates, we’d rather sail with you,” Niji said. Ichiji and Yonji nodded.

“Hmm, I dunno, are you guys sure you want this? Becoming a pirate means a lot, chasing your dreams, searching for adventure, singing and partying. You guys are royals are you willing to give that up to serve on a pirate crew?” He felt he knew the answer but he had to know for sure.

“We were always serving, our father said we were royalty, and that royalty was never meant to serve but we obeyed his orders always,” Ichiji said. They weren’t like the nobles in the Goa Kingdom, these guys were battle-hardened and well trained, they could certainly survive on these seas on their own.

“We were his weapons, he said jump we jumped, he said fight we fought, he didn’t care about us, not really,” Niji said. Their father used them for his own personal gain. They had no idea what they wanted outside of royal arrogant bullshit. The only freedom they had was what Judge granted them, their cage was lined with jewels and money but it was a cage none the less.

“If we are gonna follow someone, I’d like to serve someone that actually cares about us.” Yonji huffed. They remembered Sanji who was deemed a failure, and how Judge treated him, if their mother had succeeded with them early on, he’d have done the same to them.

“Agreed!” Ichiji and Niji said in unison. They were jerks to Luffy but the boy didn’t hold a grudge, he could have killed them or left them for dead. Instead...he helped them, saved them from their father’s evil experiment.

Luffy teared up. “So you really wanna join my crew!?”

“If you’d have us.”

“I do!” Luffy hugged them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. The trio blushed.

“What should we do with these?” They found their raid suit canisters.

“I think you should keep them. The fact you guys can transform is cool!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled in delight. He liked things like robots, superheroes, and stuff like that. The noble kids would often throw away their old comics and stuff, so Luffy rather liked such things. He didn’t want to be a hero, but he had his own sense of justice.

They got out of the bath and dried off. Luffy had some stock left for them to eat. He couldn’t cook much, but comparing his survival cooking to the fancy food they used to eat, they liked Luffy’s food more. It may have been simple, but it filled more than just their stomachs.

Luffy sighed. “I wish I had a ship though, things will be rough for the four of us until we get one.” He had some money from their pirate fund, but it wasn’t enough to get a proper ship yet.

Ichiji stroked his chin. “Actually Captain, I think I know of a ship we can use.” His brothers smirked. They got their raid suits and Luffy’s eyes sparkled.

“So cool!”

-x-

The Germa ship was still looking for their lost princes. “I see something!” Three jets shot from the water, and three men landed on their ship. “The princes have returned!” the soldiers cheered.

They rushed over and were greeted by an annoyed Ichiji and Niji, and a very happy Yonji. The green-haired brother had Luffy in his arms, and hearts in his eyes. The brothers had played rock paper scissors to see who got to carry Luffy, and Yonji was the winner. They were stuck carrying Luffy’s supplies.

“You caught the merman!” Some of the men leered at Luffy.

“We were worried about you, but we should have known you’d be fine. You must have been enjoying this merman.”

“Shall we prepare a tank for your pet?” Ichiji and Niji had heard enough, with a smile on their face they began to wreck the clone army.

“Sorry about this...” They knocked them off the ship and into the sea. “But we are taking over this ship!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1


	3. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Discovery

While the Germa Raid ships did not have the main cloning lab on them, they each had a small lab, with tools, equipment, and materials to be called upon at a moment's notice. The place had a fortified castle, with revolving cannons on four sides. Along with the lab, the ship had a luxurious bathroom, with a fancy shower, a hot tub, and even a bathhouse style room. There was a medical room, stocked with basic medical supplies. There was a fully stocked kitchen and a nice dining room attached. The rooms on the ship were numerous but not as fancy as their rooms on the main Germa Fleet. There was a training hall with practice dummies, weights, and wooden swords. Across from that was a weapons room, nothing fancy but they were stocked for war. They even had a small prison ward or a brig. All that with a natural garden/lawn area. “What do you think?” the brothers asked after giving Luffy the tour.

“I love it, this place is so cool, we’ll need to change a few things but I think we can call it home!” The flag had to change, a ship was a ship, but the flag was what made similar ships different. Luffy tried to paint a flag with a straw hat and a jolly roger, but he wasn’t the best painter. “How does it look?”

Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji didn’t know what to say, it was bad, it looked bad. Luffy may have been a talented singer, but a painter he was not. He looked so happy with it though, they were facing a moral quandary, do they tell him the truth and hurt his feelings, or lie to spare his feelings. “It’s uhh...nice...” Ichiji rubbed the back of his head.

“It umm has character...” Yonji said.

Niji sighed. “Luffy, let me have a crack at it.” He painted the jolly roger and it looked amazing, the lines were straight, and even for such a simple jolly roger with a straw hat, it looked sophisticated. “There, how about this?”

The blue-haired brother was grabbed. “What are you doing you, idiot, do you want to upset him?” Ichiji growled.

“You really want to sail with that messed up art?”

“No, but come on you are gonna upset him!”

“Niji...” the trio tensed. “This is so good!” Luffy smiled. “You are such a talented artist!” Niji blushed. “Can you put this on the sails to?”

“Sure can!” Luffy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The bluenette had hearts in his eyes. “Leave it to me!” With his raid suit, he was able to launch into the air and carry out his task.

“You guys were trying to spare my feelings weren’t you?” Ichiji and Yonji twitched. “I’m glad, it means you considered my feelings to begin with.” he floated over to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. The Vinsmoke brothers had hearts in their eyes. “You can be honest with me though, I know my art skills aren’t great. My big brother Ace teased me about it, but I still draw now and then because it’s fun.”

Niji finished his task soon enough, removing the germa crests and replacing them with the jolly roger. The blue-haired brother felt a strange exhilaration fill him, Luffy gave him his old sketchbook and some pencils, and the blue-haired pirate passed the time sketching. On their first stop off to get supplies, Luffy bought Niji some art supplies and turned one of the spare rooms into an art studio. As Niji discovered he loved to paint, draw, sketch.

He sketched Luffy a lot, him smiling, him singing, he even got Luffy to pose for him for five minutes before the siren got bored and the two had some naked fun times instead. Not that Niji was complaining. Niji set up an artistic experience for him and Luffy covering themselves in paint, and fooling around in a room and just to see what happens. They kissed, rolled around, Niji got pressed against the walls a lot. The mix of colors, the splatter, it was a mess but a whole lot of fun.

Yonji and Ichiji couldn’t help but be jealous when they saw his paint-splattered form, with handprints all over his body. Niji just gave them the cat that ate the canary grin and followed Luffy to the showers for a much-needed washdown.

There was one painting Niji couldn’t shake, the image of his mother weighing heavily on his mind. He painted her from memory, through his art he was able to see her clearly. Once he finished the painting, he cried. “What’s wrong Niji?” Luffy floated over to him. “She’s pretty.”

“Thanks, she’s our mother,” Niji said and wiped his eyes. “She’s gone now, but I can remember...” he gripped his chest, and Luffy hugged him. “I didn’t mourn her...I didn’t care...Sanji cared...and I mocked him for it.”

“You didn’t have emotions, it’s not your fault.”

“She was my mother, she died and I wasn’t able to feel anything because of him!” he hugged Luffy so tight he popped Luffy’s flotation ring. “At my mother’s funeral, I didn’t shed a tear!”

“Then let’s honor her memory, and give you a chance to say goodbye.” Using Niji’s painting as a funeral portrait, Luffy arranged a funeral. It was an emotional time, Ichiji and Yonji broke down with their brother with Luffy giving them support. The brothers had to face their mother’s death, along with the guilt of not knowing her more, the regret of not mourning her sooner. Their father said it was a weakness to mourn someone, to shed tears for the dead was fruitless, but he was a bastard and a hypocrite. The trio was able to mourn, apologize, and swear they would be better men than there father was.

Even though it wasn’t raining, an air of sadness hung around like heavy rain. The boys tried to remember her, but all they could remember was their training and their cruelty to their brother.

“We’re sorry we didn’t visit you when you sick!”

“We’re sorry we didn’t spend more time with you!”

“We’re sorry we didn’t care about you more!”

“We’re sorry we left you all alone!”

“We should have been there!”

“We should have gotten to know you more!”

“Please forgive us!” they were brought to their knees by their emotions. “We are sorry for being monsters!”

“Hey hey, that’s enough!” Luffy pulled them in for a group hug. “I’m sure she’d forgive you, it wasn’t your fault.” Even though that was true, it still hurt, they couldn’t change the past. Luffy lit some incense and said a prayer. “When you lose someone, you have to honor them and keep living.”

By his tone, they could tell he was speaking from experience. They each said a prayer for their mother, giving one last apology. The brothers each laid flowers at her grave, and for a brief second Luffy almost swore he saw a woman watching them, she was crying but she was smiling. Luffy looked from the woman to the portrait and realized who she was but when he looked back she was gone. Their mother’s spirit had never given up on them and was still watching over them to this day. ‘Are you watching over me too...Sabo?’ he smiled, even as tears were shed.

The funeral ended in song, a haunting melody, but one worthy of the occasion. Though the boys couldn’t see it their mother’s spirit found each of them, and hugged them, the first hug they’d been given from her since their birth. It was strange, it was almost like they could remember her a bit clearer after the song ended. Luffy called it the Song of Souls.

Luffy had heard of a custom where a household shrine is built to honor one’s ancestors, the four worked together to make a nice one, using Niji’s painting for the photo. It was all they had, but Luffy said it was perfect. “I think you really captured your mother’s spirit in this, it fits!”

Niji wasn’t sure if the memory was even real, but he had painted her smiling. Though a weight was taken off their spirits, the anger towards their father continued to grow, they didn’t want revenge per-say, as far as Ichiji was concerned if they never saw that man again they’d be happy.

After Sora’s funeral things returned to what could be called normal. Outside of eating, sleeping, training, and fun times with Luffy, Niji occupied himself with his new passion for art. Yonji found his way to the lab and as it turned out, he liked building stuff, he liked machines and gadgets. He had a drive for crafting and creativity that had been stilted with a lack of passion.

Had Judge not interfered with his son, he probably would have been a genius on his level, but without emotion, he lacked that spark. Now the spark was alive and burning bright. His first invention, after a couple of failed prototypes, was a gift for Luffy, as he found the bubble coral nice and all, once it popped Luffy was defenseless on land, so Yonji built Luffy a hoverchair, outfitting it with some mild weaponry.

Luffy’s eyes sparkled. “This is so cool! Is this really for me?”

“Of course, give it a try.”

“Is it safe?” Ichiji pointed out.

“It’s safe!” Yonji snapped. “The last two prototypes didn’t explode so this shouldn’t either.” Ichiji and Niji shared a look. The hover chair was quite comfortable, with both rear and back support. The body of it was durable so Luffy could take it into a fight, plus the casing would hide his merman lower half, so Luffy could travel on land incognito. It’s capability of levitation allowed Luffy to move across any surface with relative ease. Its basic locomotion could have Luffy moving at a steady pace.

It could have served as basic transport for Luffy, having a dial on one of the panels for turning, and he could accelerate and break with his tail fins, but Yonji added some extras. In the armrests, there were two sets of panels that operated the special features. The right panel handled offense, and the left panel handled defense. The defense was limited to a bulletproof and cannonball resistant glass that can shield Luffy like a dome. The offensive was also limited to two retractable Gatling guns. The specialty was twin buttons on both panels when pressed it releases some joysticks, and lets loose some grappler's arms, that Luffy can control with the joysticks. “I’m all out of materials but I wanted this work done for you. Once I get some special materials I can always upgrade it and...” Luffy moves over to him and is able to pull him down for a kiss on the cheek.

“I love it, thanks Yonji!” The greenette was swooning.

“Luffy, hold on a sec,” Niji came over and painted his symbol on it, he gave it a paint job, red and black with a 56 on the side. Luffy’s eyes sparkled.

“Thanks, Niji!” he kissed him on the cheek too. “When we hit the next island lets get supplies to keep your workshop open.”

“Sounds good, if we can keep supplies stocked I can keep upgrade our weapons, upkeep our suits, and make some new stuff for us to use.”

Ichiji watched his brothers, and his hands tightened into a fist. ‘Niji has artistic pursuits, Yonji has machines, what do I have?’ he left to go train, wanting to do something to take his mind off things. Luffy found him later, deep in some sword practice.

He was amazed at the focus and control Ichiji had. ‘I better not disturb him.’ getting around the place was a lot easier than hopping or floating around using the bubble coral.

The next day Ichiji made breakfast for everyone, to disastrous results, everything was burnt including the stove and oven. Yonji flipped as the repairs would take at least a week without replies. Luffy tried to eat it, but gross didn’t begin to cover it. If stuff wasn’t burnt to hell, some stuff was charred on the outside and undercooked in the center. “Damn Ichiji, cooking really isn’t your thing is it?”

The redhead grit his teeth.

“What a waste, good try I guess but maybe you shouldn’t cook again,” Yonji said.

“I get it!” Ichiji snapped and left the room in a huff.

The two brothers shared a look of confusion. “Were we too harsh?”

“No, but I think something is bothering Ichiji, I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“We’ll clean up,” Niji said, as Luffy rose off after the red-haired Vinsmoke.

“Ichiji?” he knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

“It’s your ship, do whatever you want!” Ichiji snapped and a loud crash was heard inside. Luffy paused and after a bit of silence. “I’m sorry, yeah, you can come in!”

The door opened and Luffy entered the room, Ichiji had destroyed one of the training dummies. “You are strong Ichiji, you totally smashed that dummy!”

“Yeah, breaking stuff seems to be all I’m good for.” he huffed and sat down.

“What do you mean?” Ichiji ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Niji and Yonji have stuff they like, I don’t!”

“Come on that’s not true, you like me don’t you?” he teased trying to lighten the mood. Ichiji did smile.

“Yeah, but is that all I’m good for, fighting and sex. I don’t have a thing, I want a thing. Niji passes his spare time drawing, painting, and other artistic stuff. Yonji’s been in his lab building you a fancy hover chair tank, and he’s got plans to build more stuff. It’s great, it’s all great, but what do I have.” he sighed and shook his head. “I think I’m jealous of my brothers, and a little scared that...maybe all I’ll ever be is a soldier.” Luffy moved over to him and climbed out of his ride to sit with Ichiji.

“I enjoy a good fight,” Luffy said, and took hold of the red head’s hand. “I used to spar with my brothers every day growing up, they made me stronger and it was a lot of fun.” he laced his fingers with his. “Do you like training and fighting?”

Ichiji thought about it when they took over the ship he felt so alive, he enjoyed fighting the other soldiers. He was drawn to the training room, and when he got stressed out or bored he worked out, it was relaxing. Ichiji nodded his head. “Then that can be your thing, I wouldn’t mind training with you, and even having a sparring match with you.”

The red-head beamed. “You mean it!” a wave of excitement washed over him. “But can we really spar, you are an...umm?”

“Shall I give you a taste?” the two take their positions across each other, Luffy was standing on his tail fins. “Come at me when you are ready?”

“If you insist!” he charged at Luffy, his hand lighting up.

“Merman Combat, Tsunami Strike!” Luffy drew the moisture in the air and unleashed the weakest version of this technique. Even with only the moisture in the air, Ichiji was smacked around as Luffy spun around at incredible speed. When the attack was finished Ichiji was on his back with Luffy on top of him. “Still think I can’t spar with you?” he kissed his cheek.

“Noted!” Ichiji blushed with Luffy so close. The siren smirked feeling his hardness.

“It has been a while since we played. Come here!” He kissed Ichiji and soon the training room was filled with moans. Ichiji was worried for nothing, fear his lack of other interests was a problem, a sign that he couldn’t change. He could explore deeper learn new ways to train and to fight and use those skills to protect his captain and their crew.

To be continued


	4. Pirate Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Pirate Attack

Luffy was relaxing on deck, watching some nearby whirlpools. “Ahh what a nice day!” he sighed happily. “Hmm?” He used a scope and spotted a pirate ship in the distance. “Cool a pirate ship!”

Bang Bang Bang

A barrage of cannon balls flew towards their ship. “Aaaahhhh!” Luffy countered with a sound attack, his voice vibrating the air and causing the balls to explode.

Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji heard the commotion and came out to investigate. Seeing the pirate ship they decided to transform, their normal clothes vanishing in a flash of energy leaving them naked for a few seconds before being dressed in their raid suits. “Luffy are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” he chuckled. “Looks like things are about to get interesting!” The brothers smirked.

“If they looking for a fight we’ll give it to them!”

The pirates were the Alvida Pirates led by Lady Alvida herself, a large woman with an even bigger ego. Her main weapon consisted of a massive mace. Their ship pulled up along side Luffy’s. “That’s quite an impressive ship you got there.” Alvida’s men looked ready to rumble, weapons drawn.

‘Who the hell is this cow?’ the trio thought.

“Are you boys with the government or some kind of royal family?” The ship looked familiar to her. “It looks like something from the evil army?” Their raid suits plus the ship raised a few flags.

“Hm?” Luffy looked to the brothers.

“We come from an infamous family, the Germa 66.” Ichiji said.

“There is an even a comic, though it’s written with us as the villains with some legendary hero defeating us.” Niji said.

“Though its more famous in the North Blue, the comic is wide spread, so some may recognize it.” Yonji finished.

“Cool!” Luffy was excited to have such a cool ship and fun crew.

“So you are members of that evil army?!” Alvida snapped.

“Nope we are pirates!” the four say with a grin.

“We have left Germa!” Niji said.

“And stole this ship for our captain Monkey D. Luffy!” Ichiji declared.

“That runt is a pirate?” Alvida looked at Luffy and laughed. The Vinsmokes glared at her. “What a joke!” Her men laughed and the trio were ready to charge in and kick some ass. Luffy held them back though. “If you really are a pirate that makes us enemies, since we aren’t of the same flag.”

“If that’s what you want, but know if you fight us you are gonna lose.”

“Quite confident aren’t you?” she chuckled. “Koby!” she shouted and a pink haired boy flinched. “Tell these runts who I am!”

“Um yes...right...” the boy was shaking like a leaf. He didn’t seem the piratey type. “Ummm...” He took too long and Alvida smacked him and the men laughed.

“I’m Lady Alvida the most beautiful woman in all the seas!”

“You are the best Lady Alvida!” her men declared.

“These guys must be blind.” Niji pointed out, which made Yonji laugh.

“Or they have no taste.” Ichiji said making his brothers laugh.

“They are ruled by violence.” Luffy could tell, she reminded him of Bluejam, who used to kill his crew mates for any little thing, he kept his crew in a state of fear. He felt bad for the little pink haired guy.

“You can consider me the queen of the East Blue, so hand over your valuables and you won’t get crushed!”

“Not gonna happen!” Luffy snapped. “If you wanna fight us, then bring it on and to the victor go the spoils.”

“Get him men!” Alvida shouted.

“I wanna have a talk with that little guy, hang back for a bit.” Luffy said before charging forth in his hover chair. “Lullaby!” The siren started to sing, his voice turning soft and soothing. His music put Alvida and her crew to sleep, leaving Koby surprised. “Don’t worry they won’t be waking up for awhile. Let’s talk!”

-x-

Koby told Luffy his whole sad story, how he had gone fishing one day and gotten on the wrong boat. He had been her slave for the last two years. “Why haven’t you tried to escape?”

“I tried once, but...” He had tried to get a marine ship to help him escape, but the marines were all in Alvida’s pocket. Nelson Royale, an obese and lazy marine who use his position to chase his own vices. He had a crush on Alvida and was giving her a pass to do whatever she wanted, a few bribes here and there made it so she could get away with murder.

Koby had reported her, but he was taken back to Alvida. “They beat me up so bad!” he cried. “I always wanted to be a marine, but...” It was his dream but he was left shattered. “Since then, I’ve been too scared to escape.”

Luffy could see his spirit was broken. “Well, I can’t say all the marines are bad, just like with all people there are good ones and bad ones.”

“Do you think I can become a marine?”

“I’m not sure, I think we all follow our own sense of justice in our own way.” He thought of his Grandpa in that sense. “Depending on what you consider right or wrong, you should have the courage to fight for it.” Luffy said with a smile.

“Luffy-sama is amazing!” the Vinsmoke trio cheered. Koby sweatdropped.

“They can be a bit spirited, but its a good thing.”

“What’s your dream Luffy?”

“I’m gonna become King of the Pirates!”

“No way, that means you are going after the legendary treasure the One Piece!?”

“Sure am!”

“But that means you are gonna be entering the pirates graveyard. That’s a death sentence plus there will be lots of pirates after the same treasure as you, they’ll kill you to get it.”

“I decided long ago, I’d chase after my dream no matter what, if I die, then I die. No regrets!” he said confidently with a smile, touching his treasured straw hat. Koby was touched by Luffy’s words, the guy was full of courage. “You should believe in yourself too.” Luffy’s words wormed their way into Koby’s mind finding the boy’s broken spirit and helping it get mended back together.

Alvida and her men woke up. “You! What did you do to us?”

“I’m a siren, I put you to sleep with my voice.” As a siren he could control his voice, making sure it worked on Alvida’s and her men leaving Koby unaffected.

“A siren, so you’re a merman!” It was hard to tell thanks to his hover chair. “This just gets better and better. If I hand you over to Royale as a pet, I’ll make this whole sea my kingdom.” The Vinsmoke brothers saw red.

They crushed Alvida’s men with ease, it took them less than a minute. “You worthless wimps!” she snapped. “Koby! Tell these punks who I am!”

“You are...THE BIGGEST UGLIEST SEA COW IN ALL THE SEAS!” He declared. He had the Vinsmokes rolling on the floor with laughter. ‘I finally said it!’ Even Luffy got a chuckle out of it.

Alvida’s jaw dropped. “Die brat!”

‘No regrets!’ As her club came down, it was blocked by Luffy’s hand.

“Well said Koby, you stood your ground!”

“I’ll crush you!”

“Don’t think so!” Luffy smirked. “Merman Combat: Tidal Wave Push!” He did a sumo palm thrust and hit Alvida hard, he bent her club and sent the woman soaring into the sea.

“These guys got quite the hall Luffy!” The brothers raided the stores finding food, weapons, money, and even a devil fruit.

“No way!” Ichiji picked up. “Why did she have one of these?”

“It was a gift from Royale, he didn’t know if it was real or what power it has.” Koby explained. Their first thought was giving it to their captain.

“You guys found it, you can have it.” Luffy said. “I can’t really get a devil fruit, for a merman not being able to swim might mean death.”

“Nah I’ll pass.” Ichiji passed it to Niji.

“No thanks.” He passed it to Yonji.

“Yeah I’m good.” Yonji passed it and it ended in Koby’s hands.

“The devil fruit can give someone great power, but it makes them the enemy of the sea. If you want it it’s all yours consider it a reward for your bravery.” Luffy patted his back.

“I’ll take it but I wanna get stronger first.”

“Good plan.” Monkey smiled.

“This is quite the haul, how we gonna bring it to the ship?”

“Leave that to me.” Luffy began to sing, sound waves dancing through the air. “Puppet Song!” Alvida’s men got back up and were under his spell. They helped transfer their booty to Luffy’s ship.

Once everything was finished, Luffy stopped singing and the men collapsed unconscious. “Ah that was fun.” He chuckled. The Vinsmokes applauded. They had treated Koby like a toy so Monkey returned the favor.

“Nice work captain!” They got back to their ship and set Alvida’s ship to drift, they’d be picked up by marines later.

“You coming Koby?”

“Me? But I want to become a marine, well I used to...”

“Is there a marine base nearby?”

“Yeah there is one, rumor has it they got a major criminal locked up there!”

“Sounds interesting. We’ll take you there, and you can decide for yourself do you wanna become a marine, a pirate, or a civilian, no matter what it’ll be your choice.”

So Koby joined Luffy and the Vinsmokes. Since the pinkette wanted to get stronger the crew was willing to help him. They began to train him, he exercised and did chores, while sparring with each of them.

They began teaching him how to use a sword, since it was good exercise and combat training. Luffy taught him martial arts. It was intense, but Koby wanted to get stronger!

It would be 4 days until they reached the marine base.

To be continued...Finding Freedom, Koby’s Intense Training


End file.
